


Crank Me Up

by SapphireSoul102



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoul102/pseuds/SapphireSoul102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Minho, you can’t seriously think he’ll hook up with a buggin’ stranger at a nightclub. I mean, this is Tommy we’re talking about.”</p><p>“I still got a feeling he’ll get lucky tonight, Newt. Just you wait and see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crank Me Up

When the boys stepped into the nightclub, they entered another world, one created to thrive in the darkness. Music blared and lights flashed and the endless beat shook the floor. This place wasn’t named “Crank It Up” for nothing. It really assaulted the senses.

Thomas felt a bit overwhelmed, Minho looked pretty excited, and Newt seemed, well, neutral.

“Get out there, Thomas! Party it up!” Minho yelled to Thomas over the loud music before blending into the growing crowd.

“This place is huge. There’s no way we’ll find him again,” Thomas leaned into Newt’s personal space and spoke in his ear, “what’s so fun about nightclubs, anyway?”

Newt inched a bit closer to Thomas and answered, “You gotta make your own fun, Tommy. C’mon.”

The blonde grabbed Thomas by the hand and led him to a small lounging section tucked away near the very back of the club. Thomas never would have noticed it if Newt didn’t already know it existed. It was just as loud and dark as the rest of the room, but at least it was out of the way.

They sat on an empty couch and watched the giant room quickly fill with the other people who were lined up outside. The entrance soon faded from view as bodies crowded together. Newt leaned in close to Thomas’s face.

“Minho brought me to this place for my eighteenth. Said it would be fun, but the funnest part for me was sitting on this bloody couch. I couldn’t have danced here even if I wanted to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say I didn’t get a thrill out of being hit on by strangers all night. Watch what everyone’s doing and you’ll see what I mean.”

Thomas nodded and observed. The first thing he noticed was the absurd amount of people grinding on one another, even though they literally just met. Some were already making out and feeling each other up. The brunette saw only a few people who were actually _dancing_ , but Thomas didn’t even like to dance. He turned to Newt with a confused look on his face.

“I don’t get it. Why would Minho think I’d wanna make out with strangers on my eighteenth birthday?”

Newt shrugged as he watched the crowd. “Probably figured you’d wanna cut loose for once, find a cute guy or girl or whatever. I don’t see the appeal, but being here means you’re of legal age, and I’m pretty sure that’s all anyone in this bloody place cares about. Sure seemed that way last time I was here.”

Thomas looked out at the ever-shifting crowd and caught a glimpse of Minho with a girl he’d never seen before. They appeared to be dancing normally together, but Thomas lost sight of them before he could really tell.

 _Maybe there are some people in this place who aren’t total perverts_ … he thought hopefully.

“I guess I’ll try dancing, since we’re already here.”

Newt was a bit surprised, but he didn’t show it. “Go for it, Tommy. It's your birthday, after all.”

“You’re really not gonna dance, Newt?”

“Nah, ‘cause the second I get out there, I’ll get bloody mobbed.”

Thomas vaguely wondered just how many people hit on Newt the last time he was at the club. He wasn’t really surprised that people found the blonde so desirable; Newt looked undeniably cute and sexy even wearing a loose hoodie and jeans accidentally torn at the knee. Thomas cluelessly assumed that he wouldn’t get bothered like his friend did.

“Okay. Well, I think I’ll be fine.”

The blonde nodded and watched Thomas wander off to make sure the brunette wasn’t immediately molested by the crowd. After all, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Thomas would also be a popular target with his naïve disposition and good looks, even if Thomas himself didn’t acknowledge that fact.

Newt recalled a conversation he had with Minho two hours earlier…

“Hey, Newt? Can you hold onto these? Thomas ain’t gonna go to the club thinkin’ he’ll need ‘em, but when he does, tell him to thank me later,” Minho handed the blonde a wallet-sized box, not gift-wrapped or anything.

“Why can’t you give it to him before we go in the club?” Newt questioned.

“Don’t wanna scare him.”

Newt opened the box out of curiosity and laughed. Inside were a few condoms and a small tube of lube. “Pfft, yeah, ‘cause our Tommy’s _totally_ gonna need these,” Newt laughed even harder when he realized there weren’t just condoms and lube in the box; underneath them was a keycard for a room in the fancy hotel next to the club. Newt pulled out the card and held it up in disbelief. The room number was even written on the back in Sharpie with a little heart drawn next to it.

“Minho, you can’t seriously think he’ll hook up with a buggin’ stranger at a nightclub. I mean, this is Tommy we’re talking about.”

“I still got a feeling he’ll get lucky tonight, Newt. Just you wait and see,” Minho grinned, “I’d bet fifty bucks on it.”

Newt simply shook his head and laughed, slipping the box into his pocket. He didn’t bother asking why Minho couldn’t just carry it himself…

Sitting in the nightclub lounge, Newt shifted the small box from one pocket to the other, all the while watching Thomas enter the crowd like a lamb among wolves.

It didn’t take long for Thomas to attract attention. “Wanna dance?” A woman several inches shorter than Thomas tapped him on the arm. She had a cute, girlish face and reddish curls that nearly hung down to her waist.

“Uh, okay,” Thomas agreed. He regretted that decision the second she turned her back to him and forcefully pressed her plush bottom against his crotch. He instinctively recoiled from the stranger and she half-stumbled backwards. “Did you trip on something?” she asked over her shoulder with a laugh.

“I just don’t wanna dance like that,” Thomas spoke into her ear. She simply walked off without saying a word and easily found a more willing partner, leaving Thomas at a loss. He shrugged it off and tried to move with the music, looking around at nothing in particular.

He unintentionally made eye contact with a tall, dark skinned girl. She walked up to Thomas and smiled before turning around to grind against him. _Is that really all people wanna do in this place?_ Thomas thought to himself as he told her he wasn’t interested.

After several more people tried grinding with him, most without even asking, Thomas ended up being swallowed deeper into the crowd and farther away from the lounge. _Getting lost in here would be a nightmare_ … _I guess I’ll just stick with Newt_ … Thomas thought as he squeezed his way past oblivious couples doing things that probably shouldn’t be done in public.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw Newt’s golden blonde hair through the crowd, but his skin prickled when he realized Newt wasn’t alone.

A muscular man was sitting next to him, arm slung over the back of the couch, his hand right behind Newt’s shoulder. Thomas hoped they were just talking about whatever, but when Newt turned away from the guy, it was clear that he wasn’t enjoying the conversation.

“C’mon, angel face. Let’s dance,” the random guy insisted. His lips said ‘dance’ but his tone suggested otherwise.

“I already told you, I’m with someone,” Newt rejected him for the third time. He could tell this guy’s patience was wearing thin, and considering the fact that he was nearly double Newt’s slender build, things could get ugly really fast.

 _Shit_ … _where the hell are Tommy and Minho when you need ‘em?_

As if on cue, Thomas made his way out of the crowd and sat beside Newt, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, away from the persistent stranger.

“You okay, Newt?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tommy,” the blonde rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder and casually caressed his thigh. They silently hoped that the muscular stranger would believe they’re an actual couple and leave them alone.

Surprisingly enough, he got up and walked away, disappearing into the crowd like a drop in the ocean of bodies.

Newt breathed out a sigh of relief, running both hands through his hair. “Bloody hell, you showed up just in time. Thanks for saving my ass,” he joked.

“No problem. It looked like he was ready to drag you outta here.”

“He prob’ly would’ve. I thought he’d try forcing himself on me if I blew him off again…” Newt wasn’t smiling anymore. “Now you see why I don’t really like this place?”

Thomas started to feel a bit guilty. “Why didn’t you say something before we came here? You didn’t have to come just ‘cause it’s my birthday.”

The blonde gave him an incredulous look. “I figured Minho would leave you on your own in here, so I wanted to make sure you at least had some company if you didn’t wanna dance with anyone. Speaking of…” Newt gestured toward the ever-shifting crowd, “you having fun out there?”

Thomas laughed at that. “Not really. A lot of people tried grinding with me, but I don’t wanna do that with a stranger.”

“Yeah, it’s just bloody weird to get that intimate with random people. It might be fun if it’s with someone you know, and like a lot…” Newt’s voice trailed off, easily drowned out by the music as he turned away. Thomas blocked out all the noise and movement around them, captivated by Newt’s suddenly withdrawn expression. The colored lights above cast a subtle, bluish glow on the blonde. In that moment he resembled an ethereal being, openly beautiful yet shrouded by a mysterious aura…

Thomas had a thought that should’ve been obvious from the moment they arrived. “Uhm, would you wanna dance with me, Newt?” he asked his friend innocently. Newt raised his eyebrows in surprise and Thomas quickly realized how that question sounded in the context of their conversation. “N-not like-- just, ya know, regular dancing,” Thomas clarified.

Newt smirked at the brunette’s adorably embarrassed expression. “Sorry, Tommy. I don’t really dance. I’ll be here if ya need me.”

“Okay,” Thomas got off the couch and headed back into the crowd thinking, _I’d rather dance with Newt than anyone else at this place_ …

Newt watched as Thomas faded in and out of sight. The blonde sent Minho a text message: Tommy doesn’t wanna grind with anyone. Still think he needs that hotel room?

Minho replied after thirty seconds: yup and i’d still bet $50 on it

Newt rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend’s text before returning his gaze to the crowd. He saw a pretty young woman with platinum blonde hair approach Thomas. She invaded his personal space and ran her acrylic nails down the side of his neck. “Hey, hot stuff. You look lonely. Let’s go back to my place,” she spoke into Thomas’s ear and he shuddered.

Newt didn’t know what she said to Thomas, but the predatory look on her face made his stomach clench. She was closing in for the kill.

“Uh, no thanks.” Thomas tried to step away from her but they got trapped in a circle of people as bodies closed in around them, also blocking Newt’s view of his friend. The platinum blonde pressed her chest against Thomas’s and leaned in closer to talk in his ear again. “Don’t like going home with strangers? Well, we could just do it here, if you want.”

It became obvious she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, like a stubborn child that insisted on having the most expensive toy in the toy store. Thomas looked away from her and caught a glimpse of Newt’s familiar face through the crowd. The brunette then got a terrible idea but couldn’t think of any other option.

“I’m already going home with someone,” Thomas told her.

She raised an eyebrow. “So where are they?”

“Right over there,” he gestured toward the blonde sitting in the lounge. Newt was looking down at his phone, reading another text from Minho. The woman glanced over at him before looking back at Thomas with a smirk. “Pfft, you don’t even know him, which means you have no reason _not_ to come home with me. I’m a great lay,” she purred.

Thomas was determined not to go anywhere with this woman. She seemed like the type who just might try to drag him out of the club or into a bathroom stall, and with Thomas’s luck, she probably had friends to help her do it. Her disturbingly long nails could definitely be used as talons to grip her wary prey. This wasn’t someone to pick a fight with.

Desperate times…

“Okay then, I’ll prove it.”

 _Shit_ … _Newt’s gonna hate me for this but_ …

Heart pounding with anxious resolve, Thomas shoved his way out of the crowd and straddled Newt’s lap, knees on either side of the blonde’s narrow hips. Newt nearly dropped his phone in surprise, but his tensed muscles automatically relaxed when he inhaled his best friend’s familiar smell.

“Tommy, wha--” Newt’s sentence stopped short when Thomas pressed him back against the couch and kissed the side of his neck. The soft, warm touch of Thomas’s lips on Newt’s skin flipped a switch that lit him up inside. His customarily composed demeanor quickly crumbled. Adrenaline raced through his veins as Thomas kissed him over and over, softly and sweetly.

Newt felt his body betray him, unable to resist the brunette’s touch. It was an impossible dream that he never wanted to wake from.

A flash of platinum blonde hair caught Newt’s attention. His mind made a vague connection between the woman’s scrutinizing glare and Thomas’s sudden advances, and Newt then realized what Thomas was actually trying to do.

 _Of course_ … _that’s why he’s_ … Newt’s stomach clenched with a twinge of disappointment as Thomas gently licked and sucked on his neck. _Not ‘cause he_ … _likes me_ …

Newt took a second glance at the persistent blonde, who he noticed was talking with two other women. They all watched the boys, giggling at Thomas’s failed attempt at escaping the platinum blonde’s clutches. Clearly not believing the affectionate act, she took a step toward them, ready to collect her prize.

 _Bloody hell, I gotta do something_ …

Newt’s chest ached with the knowledge that it was all an act, that it would mean more to him than to Thomas, but he ignored it and focused on helping his friend. Part of him knew this was a really, _really_ dumb idea due to his deeply suppressed feelings for the younger boy, but he ignored that as well. He wrapped his arms around Thomas and gently nudged the brunette’s cheek with his nose. “C’mere, Tommy…”

The platinum blonde stopped in her tracks when Newt pulled him into a passionate kiss, lips firmly pressed together. Thomas couldn’t hold back a soft moan when Newt’s tongue slipped in his mouth. His mind went fuzzy and he quickly forgot why he was straddling Newt’s lap in the first place.

The dormant spark of desire within the brunette burst into flames and torched any rational thoughts or inhibitions. Heat coursed through his body as if his veins were filled with molten lava instead of blood.

Thomas suddenly didn’t care why he was kissing his best friend, he just didn’t want to stop.

 _Oh God this feels so good Newt’s lips are so perfect he tastes so sweet I want more_ …

Thomas tilted his head to deepen the kiss, open mouths pressed perfectly together like matching puzzle pieces. He twined his fingers in Newt’s golden hair and Newt slid a hand up the back of his shirt, pulling Thomas even closer. Newt wanted his warmth, craved a taste of the intimate love that he knew only Thomas was capable of giving him.

He relished the low moans coming from the brunette’s throat; sounds he never thought would fill him with such potent desire did things to his body that no voice ever had. The blonde tilted his hips upward and earned a much louder moan from Thomas, whose incoherent thoughts raced with confusion.

 _Dammit what’s wrong with me Newt’s my best friend but I really want him what am I doing_?

As Newt ran his hands up Thomas’s sides and sucked his bottom lip, those thoughts were quickly reduced to _wow, this feels amazing I want him so fucking bad_ …

Thomas gripped Newt’s waist and shifted him sideways onto the couch, never breaking their kiss. He settled snugly between the blonde’s legs, making Newt moan against his lips. The moment Newt felt the brunette’s hard-on press against his own, he knew that a line had been crossed, he just didn’t care.

Newt slid a hand into Thomas’s back pocket and bucked his hips, his other hand reaching up to run his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Thomas groaned, panting against Newt’s lips before kissing his neck. Newt tilted his head and Thomas tugged at the collar of the blonde’s hoodie to expose more pale skin.

“Bloody hell…” Newt moaned breathlessly as Thomas licked and sucked his neck, wanting to taste as much of Newt as he possibly could. He nipped at Newt’s collar bone, soothing each mark with a gentle lick or a kiss.

The platinum blonde watching their display finally decided Thomas was telling the truth, that he and Newt would be in bed together by the end of the night. Their chemistry was too undeniably genuine to be doubted. She conceded and wandered off with her giggling friends to find another hookup.

Newt noticed a swish of platinum blonde hair as she walked away. Their act had worked, and Newt realized it would be wrong to let this go any further; he just couldn’t take advantage of Thomas like this, regardless of how amazing it felt.

“She’s gone, Tommy,” Newt’s voice trembled, Thomas’s lips still pressed against his neck, “i-it worked. She left.”

The blonde shivered when Thomas pulled away, an icy chill replacing the warmth of his lips. He stared down at Newt in surprise. Only when he saw the red marks on Newt’s neck did he realize exactly what they just did. Thomas was speechless.

“I think we scared her off, Tommy,” Newt commented, licking his wet lips, “you wanna get off me or just stay like this?”

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to-- I’m sorry…” Thomas struggled to meet Newt’s gaze as he spoke.

Newt could have taunted his friend for putting them in such an awkwardly pleasurable situation, but all he said was, “Relax. You got me out of a jam earlier. No reason I wouldn’t do the same for you.”

The pair surveyed one other’s blushing cheeks and reddened lips, feeling oddly comfortable in their intimate position, but Thomas thought it best to put a bit of distance between them. He pulled Newt upright and they both shifted to sit beside one another.

Thomas stroked Newt’s disheveled hair back into place had the strange urge to kiss him again.

“You’re a great kisser,” Thomas said without thinking.

“Really? You don’t think it was a little sloppy?” Newt teased, using his sleeve to wipe off the trail of saliva under the brunette’s bottom lip. Thomas realized he must’ve looked like a lovestruck idiot drooling over his crush.

The sound of Newt’s good-natured laugh made him smile even though his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Thomas tried to stop thinking about the kiss before he said something horribly embarrassing, like how much he loved feeling Newt’s hands on his body or the blonde’s tongue in his mouth or--

 _Oh my God stop_! Thomas mentally slapped himself.

Newt chuckled at the horrified expression on Thomas’s face and rested his head back against the couch, closing his eyes and smiling. “Ya know, that wasn’t how I pictured my first kiss, even if it was just for show, though I can’t say I’m disappointed. It could’ve been bloody awful, but it was really…” _Amazing_ , he thought, the word never passing his lips.

Thomas was afraid to talk, lest he make a total fool of himself, but curiosity got the better of him.

“That was your first kiss?”

“Yeah. When was yours? I don’t think you ever mentioned it,” Newt inquired, recalling that Thomas had dated a few girls and one boy in high school.

“Uhh…”

Newt took one look at Thomas’s blushing cheeks and saw the classic ‘oh shit now he knows’ look on the brunette’s face. It all made something very obvious.

“Wait a sec. How would you know I’m a good kisser if you’ve never buggin’ done it before?” Newt playfully questioned the brunette.

“I… I don’t know, it just felt… right.” And Thomas felt like a complete idiot.

Newt smiled at how flustered his friend was over the kiss. “I’m glad we came here for your birthday, Tommy, otherwise I never would’ve seen you blush like this. It’s bloody adorable.”

Thomas dared to hope that Newt was glad they ended up _kissing_ , because judging by the blonde’s flirty smile, he meant just that.

“I’m glad we came here, too…” Thomas found himself staring at Newt’s pretty pink lips. He redirected his gaze to Newt’s deep brown eyes. “Would you, uh, wanna do it again?”

Newt considered the question and smirked. “That depends,” he replied.

Thomas held his breath, leaning in a bit closer. “Depends on what?”

“On whether or not you’d want me to be your _real_ first kiss,” Newt’s lips curved into an inviting smile. Before Thomas could close the distance between them, however, another blonde boy walked up behind Thomas and stroked his hair. “Mind if I join in?”

Thomas flinched at the guy’s unwelcomed touch and got off the couch to avoid it. Newt stood up and possessively wrapped his arm around Thomas’s waist, scowling at the stranger. “Bugger off. I don’t bloody share,” he snapped at the taller blonde.

The crestfallen boy frowned and wandered off.

Thomas looked around and saw quite a few guys and girls eyeballing them hungrily, especially Newt. He leaned in closer to speak into the blonde’s ear. “Let’s just get the hell outta here, Newt. I didn’t expect to get bothered by perverts all night.”

“Good that, Tommy.”

Newt took Thomas by the hand and led the way, attempting to maintain some sense of direction. They tried to weave through the dense crowd but made slow progress, and travelling in a straight path was nearly impossible.

An inexplicable gravitation seemed to lead them toward the center of the crowd. Now engulfed in a turbulent sea of people, it was difficult to orient themselves. Newt couldn’t see the lounge or an exit sign, and the walls all looked the same from where he stood.

“Bloody hell. Do you know which way to go?”

Thomas stood on his tiptoes and looked around but couldn’t see anything that would help them find their way out.

“No.”

Standing awkwardly in the crowd, they were sitting ducks, fresh steaks dangling before hungry dogs, and Newt didn’t want any strangers groping him that night. He turned around to face Thomas and pulled him in close.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Thomas was certain he heard that wrong. He leaned in closer and Newt said it again.

“If it looks like we’re dancing together, people won’t bother us. Trust me.”

Thomas glanced around at the other clubgoers. It was painfully obvious that the only ones who really got left alone were already grinding with someone else. Even the few people just dancing with a group of friends got bothered. He swallowed hard and nodded, nervous but ready to try.

“Okay. So how should we…?”

“Like this.”

Newt turned his back to Thomas and placed the brunette’s hands on his waist, trying his best to keep a small bit of space between them out of cautious decency, which proved quite difficult in the tightly-packed crowd. Thomas naïvely thought since they’d already kissed in order to survive this club, grinding couldn’t make things much worse, right?

Thomas slid his hands down to Newt’s hips and closed the space between them. The blonde tensed when they abruptly pressed back to front, the heat of Thomas’s body flush against his, but he soon relaxed and started to move with the music.

“Tell me if you see the exit,” Thomas spoke in Newt’s ear. The older boy nodded, hips swaying side to side. Thomas enjoyed the feeling much more than he should have, considering it was Newt pressed up against him. He willed himself not to get turned on by fake-grinding with his best friend, but the friction of Newt’s body, the smell of his soft hair, the way he moved those hips…

Thomas _really_ wanted to kiss him again. A real kiss, long and sweet, preferably on a bed…

The brunette’s jeans suddenly felt far too tight. _Shit_.

Newt’s thoughts wandered, as well. The endless, pounding beat compelled his body to move, as if he were hypnotized by the music. After a while all he noticed was Thomas’s erection pressing against him, then the uncomfortable tightness in the front of his own jeans.

 _Bloody hell, I want him_ …

Misbehaving suddenly seemed like a great idea now that his secret, long-time crush was clearly interested and no longer off limits. He pressed himself hard against Thomas’s crotch, grinding earnestly against the brunette, who sucked in a sharp breath when he did so.

The blonde craned his neck for Thomas to hear him. “You like that, Tommy?” The accented voice sounded like pure seduction. Thomas’s self-control dwindled by the second. “Fuck yes. I want you so bad,” he breathed against Newt’s ear, tightening his grip on the blonde’s hips, “I wanna kiss you… touch you…”

Thomas kissed Newt’s neck and slid a hand up under his clothes, fingers mapping out the lean muscle on his stomach. He slid his hand lower and his fingertips rimmed the edge of Newt's jeans, caressing the sensitive skin. Newt arched his back in response, loving the feeling of Thomas’s hands on him. A breathy moan escaped his lips. Thomas wanted to hear that sound again.

The brunette experimentally slid his hand over Newt's crotch, palming his erection through the fabric. Thomas just about lost it when he realized how aroused Newt without even being touched there, until now. _Holy fuck_ … _Newt really wants me_ … Thomas stroked him over his jeans, making the blonde moan with pleasure.  

“Ohh, Tommy… harder…” Newt panted, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Thomas’s hair.

Thomas willingly complied, firmly rubbing Newt’s crotch and relishing the sounds that escaped his mouth. Thomas kissed the side of his neck, licking and sucking on patches of skin while Newt continued to grind hard against him.

Thomas felt like he might explode if he didn’t unzip his jeans, and he assumed Newt felt the same. The blonde’s tight-fitting pants seemed uncomfortably constricting, and Thomas decided to do something about it.

Alarms went off in Newt’s head when Thomas unbuttoned his jeans, warning him to stop, telling him this is wrong, that they’ve already gone too far. He ignored them and let Thomas pull down the zipper. The alarm signals ceased altogether when his boxer-clad erection sprang free right into Thomas’s grasp, pressure and friction dissolving his thoughts. All his brain could process was how good Thomas made him feel.

“Oh my God, Tommy, please don’t stop…”

Thomas gladly obliged, stroking him as best he could with underwear in the way. Newt’s encouraging moans made him want to go further. Being in a crowd of strangers didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“Christ, Newt… I’m so fucking hard for you… want you so bad…”

He was just about to slip his hand in the blonde’s boxers when a hand clapped on his shoulder, startling him.

“Looks like you’re havin’ fun after all, huh? I told ya this place was great,” Minho spoke loudly behind Thomas, unable to see who he was actually grinding with.

“Y-yeah. Uh, which way’s the exit?” Thomas yelled over the music, eager to get out of the crowd.

“Umm, that way,” Minho pointed to his left, “you just gotta shove your way past everyone. No need to be polite in here.”

“Awesome,” Thomas felt ready to shove his way through a mountain if it meant getting out of this place with Newt.

“Oh, but make sure you ask Newt for your extra present before you leave,” Minho gave Thomas a suggestive nudge, then disappeared back into the crowd without catching a glimpse of Newt’s messy hair and reddened cheeks. Newt smirked at their Asian friend’s cluelessness. He buttoned and zipped up his jeans.

“Let’s get outta here, Tommy.”

Thomas reluctantly pulled away from Newt and led the way through the crowd, not caring how many people got shoved aside in the process. Newt followed closely, every so often bumping into Thomas by accident, the blonde’s jean-clad erection lightly touching the brunette’s behind. Thomas wanted to grind back against Newt every time he felt it.

When they finally made it to the outside world, the moon shone brightly in the dark sky, and the intensity of their attraction in the nightclub was partially doused by reality. Thomas felt so awkwardly clueless and pathetically horny. He recalled a movie where two people met in a club and then it switched right to a bedroom scene. But what the hell happened in between? They obviously had to _get_ to the bed somehow, without ruining the mood…

Thankfully, Newt already knew about the hotel room Minho had booked in advance for just such an occasion.

He took the brunette by the hand, intertwining their fingers as he silently led him into the building next door: a Marriott hotel. Only once they stepped into the elevator did Newt take the box out of his pocket and show Thomas the keycard for room 1442.

“Courtesy of Minho. He told me to hold onto it and give it to you when you found someone in the club. I honestly didn’t think you’d need it, but I’m glad I was wrong,” Newt smirked.

Thomas caught a brief glimpse of the condoms in the small box, as well. His stomach fluttered with anxious excitement. He stared in wonder at the beautiful blonde standing beside him.

 _Newt actually wants to_ … _with_ me… _he’s, like, never wanted_ anybody… Thomas’s brain couldn’t form complete thoughts. He doubted that this situation was even real.

His mind was so clouded with disbelief that he didn’t even notice when they reached the fourteenth floor. The touch of Newt’s hand snapped his brain back to attention. Newt smiled warmly and held his hand, leading the way as they walked down the hallway in search of their room. Thomas’s apprehensive excitement grew with every step, but Newt seemed surprisingly calm, which made Thomas even more nervous for some reason.

“Here we are,” Newt slid the roomkey in the lock and turned the handle. He flicked on the closest lightswitch and was impressed when he realized how nice the room actually was, especially the bed; tons of fluffy pillows arranged on a king sized mattress, just beckoning to be lied on.

Thomas bolted the door shut behind him while Newt kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, leisurely bouncing to test the amount of give in the mattress. He nodded approvingly at its comfy texture and looked over at Thomas, who seemed frozen in place, staring at him.

“Hey, you alright?” Newt asked.

With no intimate experience, Thomas feared he might do something completely wrong without even knowing it, therefore ruining their first night together.

Thomas walked over to the bed and gazed into the blonde’s dark chocolate brown eyes, still not answering Newt’s question. He tried to rid himself of these doubts, but they clung to him like wicked parasites.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love,” Newt insisted.

“I just… I don’t wanna screw this up.”

“You won’t, Tommy,” the blonde sounded so confident in his statement that Thomas dared to hope it was true, that he wouldn’t ruin their first night of intimacy. “Just bloody kiss me.”

A nauseating excitement fluttered in Thomas's stomach as he watched his beautiful best friend approach him with open arms and a sweet smile. Thomas gladly took Newt in his arms, nuzzling and kissing the crook of the blonde's neck.

“I want you so bad, Newt. You're so amazing and I want you so badly… I want you to be mine.”

Thomas punctuated his words with an open-mouthed kiss to Newt's neck and a quiet moan escaped the blonde's lips. He gripped Thomas's shirt with eager hands, clutching the fabric as if ready to tear it from the brunette's torso. He heaved a breathy sigh and pressed his whole body against Thomas’s, the heat and pressure of the contact making their hearts race with need. They locked eyes and Newt pulled Thomas into a slow, deep kiss; the four words whispered against Thomas's lips made him dizzy with desire.

“Make me yours, Tommy.”

That was all the assurance Thomas needed to know this was meant to happen, that they were meant to be here, alone in a hotel room on Thomas's birthday with nothing standing between them but their clothes.

Thomas stopped holding back and slid his hands up under Newt's shirt. Newt lifted his arms above his head and let Thomas pull off his shirt and toss it aside. The flirtatious smile had disappeared from his lips; the look on his face showed pure need, a need so strong it rivaled the urge to let out a breath after holding it in far too long. There was lust in Newt’s dark brown eyes, but Thomas knew that the lust wouldn't be there unless he felt something deeper. His hands moved without thought and his voice whispered words he never imagined would fall from his lips.

“You're so beautiful, Newt. I've never seen anyone more beautiful. You're just perfect. You could have anyone you want and I can't believe you really want _me_. It feels like I'm dreaming.”

“Have you dreamt about me before, Tommy?”

Thomas chewed his bottom lip. “Yes. So many times,” he panted, “I always tried to forget, like it meant nothing. Like I didn't actually want you even though I'd have to get off every time I woke up from that dream, still thinking about you.”

Newt's heart beat so fast he could hear it throbbing within his chest. Words couldn't describe the immensity of what he felt for his genuinely wonderful friend, so instead of speaking he crashed his lips into the brunette's and tugged impatiently at the clothes separating their bodies. Thomas couldn't resist the temptation of Newt's hands sliding along his bare skin, so he broke the kiss for a moment and pulled off his shirt before pulling Newt closer to him.

Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, hands to hair and heartbeat to heartbeat; they never realized how much they needed this until they finally _felt_ it, felt each other in ways neither of them thought would ever happen in reality. Hands slid from hair to back and below, where skin still hidden by clothes had never felt so untouched.

Newt never imagined anything could feel so overwhelmingly intoxicating. He wanted Thomas on top of him, to feel the weight of his warmth pressing against his chest, the encircling embrace of his arms around his body, and Thomas wanted it too.

The brunette gripped him by the waist and led him backwards until they reached the bed. The soft mattress creaked under the press of their bodies, the sound of it masked by the sound of their mouths moving together.

Now lying on his back, Newt craned his neck and let Thomas lavish him with wet, needy kisses. The euphoric sensation of Thomas's lips on his skin left Newt breathless. He wanted to feel those perfect lips on every part of his body, and just as that thought occurred to him, Thomas shifted lower to kiss his collarbone. Newt ran his fingers through the messy brown hair of the boy looking up at him with nothing but adoration and desire. He just melted under the press of Thomas's lips.

The feelings were happening so fast for both of them. Thomas wanted to make Newt feel things he'd never felt before, touch him in ways no one else ever had the privilege of doing. He kissed and sucked and licked Newt's bare chest, every movement of his tongue earning a beautiful sound from Newt's throat. He slid down, down, farther from Newt's mouth and ever closer to his pronounced hipbones.

“Oh, Tommy…”

Hearing the boy whose voice he loved so much panting his name was something Thomas had often dreamt of. Finally hearing it with his own ears made him realize how his dreams failed to capture the essence of the sound. The way it made his body ache with desire for the beautiful blonde he could finally call his. He kissed his way down until Newt's jeans were in the way.

The brunette looked up with hopeful eyes. “Can I--”

“Yes, Tommy.”

Thomas wasted no time tugging off Newt’s jeans. He tossed them aside and kissed the blonde’s bare inner thighs, making Newt shiver as lips caressed the sensitive skin.

“Ah… that feels so good, love… just makes me want more…”

The brunette slid his fingertips under the waistband of Newt’s boxers, slowly pulling them down the slender curve of Newt’s hips. Just as dark blonde curls were exposed and the anticipation of pleasure reached its peak, the most cliche mood-killer decided to dampen the moment.

Thomas’s cell phone, set on the highest volume, rang shamelessly from inside his pocket. The custom ringtone made it obvious that it was Minho calling to interrupt their perfect moment.

Thomas quickly rejected the call and tossed the phone onto the floor, atop Newt’s clothes.

“What if it’s something important?” Newt teased.

“Can’t be more important than you.”

The blonde smiled and pulled Thomas into a loving kiss.

The phone rang once more just as Thomas’s tongue caressed Newt’s erect nipple.

The brunette groaned with frustration as the loud ringtone assaulted his eardrums. He got off the bed and snatched it up.

“I’m busy, Minho,” Thomas snapped, then he hung up the phone and took out the battery. He turned back to Newt and heard the blonde chuckling softly as he pounced on him.

“Let’s take the battery out of my bloody phone in case Minho calls me, too.”

“Great idea.”

With both phones out of commission, there would be no more unwelcome interruptions.

Their fevered kisses were only halted by quick, shallow breaths, the contact between their skin only ceased when their clothes became untolerable. Now lying naked with bodies entwined, they breathed damp warmth against each other’s lips. Thomas’s desire-glazed eyes gazed down at Newt, and Newt studied Thomas’s handsome features appreciatively.

The brunette’s husky voice broke the intimate silence of their breathing.

“I wanna suck you…” Thomas panted.

Newt blinked at him and whispered. “What are you waiting for?”

Thomas kissed the blonde once more before sliding lower against his body. Newt spread his legs, displaying his entire body for the brunette. Thomas knelt between his legs and gazed upon him with all the reverence of one looking at a priceless piece of art.

“You’re so gorgeous, Newt…” Thomas teasingly ran his fingertips up and down Newt’s inner thighs before slowly stroking Newt’s cock, “so fucking hot…”

“Ahh, Tommy, please just--”

Newt gasped as he felt Thomas’s mouth engulf him, felt the hot wetness completely surround his entire length. The blonde curled his toes involuntarily as Thomas sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed. He gripped the sheets and stroked Thomas’s hair with the other hand.

“Oh… that feels amazing…”

Inexperienced in the art of fellatio, Thomas tried different things with his lips and tongue, listened to Newt’s moans change as he did something just right. The taste and smell and sounds radiating from the blonde’s body nearly sent Thomas over the edge. It was all so perfect he wanted to linger in the moment a while longer, but Newt greedily fisted his hair and thrust his hips upwards, nearly gagging the brunette.

The blonde’s loud moans were more than enough to distract Thomas from the discomfort in his throat. If anything, Newt’s display of unbridled lust only made him even harder. He sucked with enthusiasm until Newt whispered to him in a wanton voice.

“Let me suck you, now, Tommy.”

Thomas slid his tongue flat against the underside of Newt’s cock as he pulled away, making Newt shudder. As Thomas lied on his back, Newt propped the brunette’s legs over his shoulders, tightly gripping Thomas’s thighs as he licked and sucked the sensitive skin between them. Thomas propped himself up on his elbows to watch. The view itself was nearly enough to make him come.

The blonde’s half-closed, sultry brown eyes looked up at Thomas as he slid his lips along the shaft, up and down, in a teasingly slow movement that made Thomas’s entire body feel like it had just melted. Newt’s skillful mouth took in his whole cock with ease, letting it hit the back of his throat without so much as flinching. He closed his eyes and groaned, sending luscious vibrations through Thomas’s cock.

“Oh, God… you’re so good at this…” Thomas purred.

Newt pulled away slowly and licked his lips, smiling that sweet smile that made Thomas’s heart flutter.

“It’s ‘cause I’ve practiced. Using a toy. I’ve always liked having something in my mouth when I come.”

Thomas’s cheeks turned a shade darker. “I never knew that.”

Newt laughed softly. “I never had any reason to tell you before now. You taste much better than the toy, by the way.”

The brunette chewed his lip. “Have you ever used it inside you?”

“I’ve thought about it. But I wanted to wait for the real thing.”

Newt smiled that intoxicatingly sweet smile again before lowering his open mouth onto Thomas’s cock once more.

Thomas sighed with pleasure from the heavenly warmth of Newt’s mouth. He waited a few minutes to ask the blonde another question. His voice came out as a lustful whisper that sounded alien, even to himself.

“You want me inside you, Newt?”

Hearing the words aloud, Thomas wasn’t sure he’d made the right choice. Newt’s grin told him otherwise.

“I’d want it either way, Tommy, but I’ll let you choose, since it’s your birthday.”

Thomas sat up and pulled Newt into a kiss, letting the blonde straddle his lap. Newt felt the brunette’s cock rubbing against him in places he’d only touched himself. He wanted this more than anything he’d ever desired before.

Newt impatiently grabbed Thomas’s hand and sucked on two fingers, coating them with saliva before positioning the brunette’s wet fingertips against his unbreached hole. He draped his arms around Thomas’s shoulders and forced his body to relax.

“I’m ready, love.”

Thomas gently pushed in a finger up to the first knuckle, kissing Newt’s collarbone and waiting for the blonde’s clenched muscles to release their grip. Until he heard Newt’s voice command him.

“Just keep going. I’ll tell you to stop if I need to.”

“Um, maybe it would be better if you lie down? Lube might make it easier, too.” Thomas suggested.

Newt thought for a moment before he silently agreed, shifting off of Thomas’s lap and lying back with legs spread apart.

Thomas quickly got the lube and condoms from the box in the pocket of his jeans, still laying on the floor. He squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingertips and pressed them against Newt.

“Bloody hell, that’s cold!” Newt tensed away from the lubed fingers.

“Oh, sorry,” Thomas blushed and huffed his hot breath onto the cold gel and tried again. This time Newt welcomed the touch by pushing back against Thomas’s finger. The brunette circled the now relaxed ring of muscle and slipped a whole finger inside. Newt sucked in a sharp breath but didn’t tell him to stop, so Thomas slid his finger in and out, in and out, getting even more aroused watching it glide so smoothly inside Newt’s body. Thomas greedily pushed in another finger, earning a groan from Newt as he roughly thrusted his fingers in and out, knuckles slapping against Newt’s firm flesh.

“Ah, I might come just from your fingers inside me if you don’t stop…” Newt half-heartedly panted the warning.

Thomas slipped out his lube-slicked fingers and picked up a condom, but Newt shook his head.

“I wanna feel _you_ , not bloody latex. Unless you’ve got some disease I could catch, but I assume you would’ve told me by now.”

“I’ve never been with anyone so…”

Newt took the small condom package from Thomas’s hand and tossed it aside with a lusty smile.

“Then there’s no need for it. Now we can feel all of each other. Just use the lube.”

Thomas squeezed out a small dollop of the chilly lube onto the tip of his erection. The beautiful blonde pulled Thomas on top of him and kissed him passionately, reaching down to position Thomas’s cock at his entrance.

“Mmm, I love feeling how hard you are for me, Tommy…” Newt panted between breathless kisses, guiding Thomas inside him as the brunette slowly pushed himself inside. The blonde’s quiet moans were replaced by a soft whimper when the head of his brunette’s cock slid inside. Thomas held his breath, his body torn between concern for Newt’s pain and his own desire for pleasure. He bit his lip and forced himself to stay still until Newt nodded to show it was alright to move.

It took a few more minutes before Thomas slid completely inside. Newt took deep breaths and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside as he felt his own erection fading. Thomas gently kissed Newt’s trembling lips and stroked his golden hair. Waiting for a sign that Newt was ready for more.

“I’m okay,” Newt whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Thomas. The rich, dark chocolate brown eyes that Thomas loved to stare at. The handsome features that he’d admired for years. The soft, reddened lips that he’d only kissed for the first time that night. The slender, pale body that he’d always wanted to touch…

“ _Newt_ …”

The first thrusts and moans were gentle and slow, the creaks of the expensive bed quiet and inconspicuous. All of that changed when Thomas shifted positions, kneeling between Newt’s legs instead of lying on top of him. He tilted his hips upwards while thrusting deep inside Newt, making the blonde groan loudly.

“Ah, right there!”

Newt’s cock grew back to it’s fully erect state as Thomas hit that perfect spot again and again, relentlessly pounding against it before Newt’s body could even process the previous jolt of pleasure. Thomas had never heard such wonderful sounds come from Newt’s mouth, never seen such a pleasured expression on his face. The constricting heat of Newt’s body felt like nothing he’d ever imagined. He reached down and stroked Newt’s hard cock in time with his thrusts.

The bed’s protesting groans were drowned out by Newt’s moans, as though they were forced out of him each time Thomas’s hips slapped against his body.

“Newt, I’m close…”

“Me too, love… ah, let me suck… your fingers…”

Thomas slipped two fingers between Newt’s wet lips, letting the blonde suck and caress them with his tongue. The image of Newt’s pleasured expression combined with the ecstasy of being inside him sent Thomas’s body beyond the point of no return. Newt groaned when he felt the explosive heat of the brunette’s semen cover his insides. He came shortly after, the opaque white liquid spilling over Thomas’s hand and dripping onto his stomach. Their bodies trembled from the intensity of their orgasms, their lungs greedily sucking in oxygen as they rode the hormonal high.

“Bloody hell… Tommy, that was so good…”

“Yeah… it was amazing…”

Thomas thought it was a shame that he couldn’t express just how amazing it was. He slowly pulled out his softening member and Newt sucked air through his teeth when he felt Thomas slip out of him. They lie side by side for a while, muscles feeling like jelly, spirits lighter than air and hearts full of affection in the companionable silence of the hotel room. Until Newt noticed how the semen on his belly turned cold and sticky. He sighed and sat up to reach for a tissue when he realized Thomas’s seed wasn’t going to stay inside him for much longer. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

“You gonna shower?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah. You can join me, if you like.”

Thomas nodded and rolled off the bed, legs feeling like flimsy noodles as he tried to take a step. It took a minute before he was able to walk to the bathroom and join the man he loved under the stream of hot water.

The shower rinsed away all traces of sperm from Newt’s stomach, rinsed it down the drain along with the sperm leaking down his thighs.

“Let me wash your hair.”

Newt smiled and handed Thomas the small hotel shampoo bottle. The brunette lathered up the fruity-smelling shampoo into Newt’s hair, scrubbing his scalp in lazy circles as Newt leaned back against him with a contented sigh.

“If you had asked me how I thought tonight would turn out, I never would have answered that I’d be having my hair shampooed by my best friend after shagging on the fourteenth floor of a Marriott.”

Thomas laughed and kissed the back of Newt’s neck.

“I couldn’t have wished for anything better. I’d love to spend all my birthdays like this if I could.”

Newt turned to face him with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his blonde hair coated with white suds.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Thomas blushed and smiled by way of reply. Newt smiled in return, wrapping his arms around the brunette and resting his forehead against Thomas’s.

“You should already know I want to be with you, Tommy. I wouldn’t have come to this hotel if I didn’t.”

The brunette felt a wild happiness bubbling up inside his chest, a glowing elation he’d rarely experienced in his eighteen years of life. He held Newt close and pressed his uncontrollable smile against the blonde’s neck.

“I love you, Newt. I love you so much. I guess I should have admitted it years ago.”

“I love you, too, Tommy. That’s all that matters. We have the whole future to love each other now. No point thinking of the years we didn’t show it.”

Thomas was on the verge of tears as he thought about Newt’s words.

“You’re right. We’re together now. That’s what matters.”

They finished showering in silence, scrubbing each other’s hair and running a soapy cloth over one another’s skin. Fully cleaned and rinsed, they turned off the water and dried off.

Thomas hated going to sleep with wet hair, so he decided to blow dry it while Newt flipped through the TV channels with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips. Seeing the blonde’s sleepy, contented expression made Thomas smile. With dry yet messy hair, Thomas snuggled under the crisp white sheets. Newt joined him after finishing a documentary about desert animals.

Newt switched off the light and closed his eyes. Thomas was already half asleep when he heard Newt’s voice.

“They’re creepy buggers, aren’t they?”

“What?” Thomas yawned.

“Those lizards that squirt blood from their eyes. The horned lizards. They’re like something from a bloody horror movie.”

“Yeah… ‘s weird…”

Newt chuckled at Thomas’s sleep-slurred speech.

“I guess I shouldn’t bother talking to you while you’re half asleep, eh?”

“Yea…”

“I love you, Tommy.”

“Mmm…”

Newt fell asleep to the steady sound of Thomas’s breathing.

After a restful night’s sleep, Newt and Thomas were awakened by the sound of knuckles on wood. Someone was knocking on their door. Newt opened his eyes, but the thick curtains did such a good job of blocking out the sunlight that it was impossible to know what time it was. He glanced at the bedside clock. It was already ten minutes to eleven. The cleaner must be there to fix up the room for the next guests.

“Just a minute!” Thomas called out.

They both got dressed in yesterday’s clothes and put the batteries back into their phones. Thomas opened the door and was surprised to see not a hotel employee, but his friend Minho.

The Asian looked from Thomas to Newt and back to Thomas before coming to the obvious conclusion. He put one hand on each of their shoulders and grinned.

“Holy shit. You guys are _finally_ a thing.”

“Did you plan this whole bloody thing, Minho? To get us together?”

“Well, it worked whether I planned for it or not, so kudos to me.”

The three of them laughed and entered the elevator no longer as simply three best friends. Everything had changed but nothing could feel more perfect.

“Thanks for making yesterday the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Thomas patted Minho on the back and took Newt by the hand as the elevator doors opened up to the hotel lobby.

“I plan on making the next one even better, love.”

Newt pulled Thomas into an intimate kiss that caught the attention of all the other guests in the lobby.

“Come on, guys, do I have to re-book that room already?”

The pair smiled against each other’s lips and laughed.

The trio left the hotel and walked in separate directions down the sunlit street of the city. Minho to the south, Newt and Thomas to the north, past the empty nightclub that was so full of life only the night before.

In five years’ time, they would walk past that nightclub with wedding rings on their fingers and smile. They no longer looked at it as a raunchy nightclub. To them it was the place where their perfect future began. It was the place where their relationship had taken the final step in the right direction. The place where everything had gone so perfectly right.


End file.
